The Mistake
by KarolMarques
Summary: It's impossible to control impulses when all that is repressed comes up.


**Based on the TV series. When I wrote this I was still in episode 5 then still did not know what would happen, but I do not like losing my writing, so… here it is! Sorry if it was kind'' poetic'' but I have done the test and found out that everything I write is like that.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one of Under the Dome. If I owned, Junior would be dead.**

**n/a: Sorry for possible errors. I am Brazilian and my English is very bad.**

…

**Were there, standing in a silence that was confused and afflicted. Stare at yourself, and did not know what was happening. Do not know why.**

**This same silence continued for a few more ... Seconds? Julia did not know. Could have been hours.**

**It was only then that she realized she still had Barbie's hand around your wrist in a grip, good, not strong enough to hurt her, but firm enough to make her uncomfortable because for circumstances, and the fact that your heart having beats more stronger suddenly did not help one bit.**

**When both eyes met, Julia realized almost immediately that there was something different there. His eyes, which were usually enigmatic and loaded with a certain melancholy, she knew he was trying his best to hide, were full of a whole new energy. Something she had never seen - or even noticed - before. Something like... desire.**

**Julia gulped at the thought, because all she feared most at that moment he knew it was the same thing from her while staring.**

**Barbie's eyes were intense, mesmerizing, and the mystery within them was something for Julia, ranged from the frightening and fascinating.**

**The silence dragged on, along with the time, about to make the "ticking" of the clock on the wall sounded as loud as the firing of a machine gun. Julia did not contain the shiver that spread through her body when her hand on his wrist loosened, sneak up to the height of your shoulder. And suddenly he was close, closer, leaning his head toward her, so close ...**

**"Oh my God!" Julia thought "It would not be so crazy as to ..."**

**And then, the soft Barbie's lips is in hers. It was fast, no time for reactions - which made no difference, because it does not even have any reaction, anyway. His knees wobbled, her heart raced so amazing. She could hardly move.**

**The start was smooth. He kissed her with extreme care, as if he stepped into a minefield. Julia was sure he was testing, asking whether it would be reciprocated or rejected.**

**And the Julia responded.**

**Against all their notions of right and wrong, she threw her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.**

**From there, what they were doing was dangerous.**

**The kiss became more intense, more urgent, more aggressive. Barbie's hands roamed the body of Julia comes and goes in a lush as his tongue danced with hers in an increasingly frenetic pace. The same assurance was happening in the minds of both: The standoff ended.**

**It was no longer possible to hide or deny what was happening there, which had always been there, stifled by constant crises and concerns that were involved since the dome appeared, and now came to the fore in a sudden burst of desire.**

**Desire that had been so strong and overwhelming that both quickly realized that just would not be enough kisses.**

**The clothes were getting in the way, making a trail to the bedroom as the bodies, lips and tongues pressed feverishly. Separated only when the back of Julia touched the soft mattress of her bed. In that brief time span, Julia managed to recover some of their "conscience", and it was impossible not to think about how it was wrong.**

**By God, she was married! Had a husband outside, a husband she expected to see again one day.**

**A husband who abandoned her, she thought with some bitterness. A husband who is involved with betting and left behind without hesitation to save his skin,** **not thought about how she would feel. That was enough for Julia surrendered points and pulled the Barbie's lips for her again.**

**That night, they shared a bed, ardent caresses and very, very pleasure.**

**They did not say a word in no time. All we could hear was the sound caused by the friction of bodies, the snap of wet kisses, the whispers intelligible, the muffled moans. The experience was magical for both. The best experience from life to both. None of them had ever felt that way. Even Julia.**

**After long hours of intense love, absolute silence reigned again in the environment. Julia had her head leaning against the warm chest of Barbie, who had both arms crossed over her, enveloping her. He slept soundly, and Julia found herself for a moment alone with her thoughts.**

**And it was inevitable acute sense of guilt that spread over her.**

**Now she could think clearly and not with hormones to the surface like hours ago, it was undeniable that this was really wrong.**

**The fact that her husband had left her was not a valid excuse. She would have still much to resolve before engaging - and sleep - with another man. Even if this man was the mysterious and attractive Dale Barbara.**

**But on the other hand, that there was not wrong?**

**What Peter had done to her was right? The way he trod on her feelings and all that they had lived was right? Even that stupid dome isolating them from anything and everything, causing inconvenience, plunging the entire city into chaos and uncertainties endless. That was right?**

**Definitely not.**

**She took a deep breath, resigning himself. Even if it were wrong, then it would be just another error between a lot of things wrong. And all was well.**

**Julia snuggled closer in the Barbie's arms and fell asleep, continuing to enjoy his kisses in your dreams.**

…

**If you, by some miracle read this, comment and make an author happy: D**


End file.
